Broxigar
An honorable veteran Orc warrior whose comrades were slaughtered in battle and who sought his own death in battle because of his guilt. Brox is an important figure in the War of the Ancients trilogy and the first Orc ever seen by the Night Elves. =Biography= Overview Brox was a veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars- had he not been an orc, this would have given him a position of extreme respect and honor. As it was, he was something of an outcast among his people, having achieved neither an honorable death nor a distinguished life. When the Horde's shamans detected the temporal anomaly in the Stonetalon Mountains, Brox and a younger warrior were sent to investigate. Brox's companion was slain, and Brox himself was thrown ten thousand years into the past. Among the Night Elves In due course, Brox was captured by the Moon Guard and brought to Suramar for safekeeping. Though the night elves treated him like an animal, the priestess Tyrande was kind to him, giving him food and healing his injuries. Brox was eventually freed by Tyrande, who had teamed up with two other time-travellers, the apparent high elf Krasus and the human Rhonin. Brox stood guard over the comatose Malfurion as the latter destroyed a Highborne spell disrupting the Well of Eternity. Against the Legion Brox's fighting skills earned him a fair reputation among the Kaldorei resistance to the Burning Legion. Though typically xenophobic, the night elves accepted him (although the presence of the dragon Korialstrasz may have influenced somewhat). When Brox's axe shattered, Cenarius created a mystical axe of wood that had the sharpness and density of a diamond. in Brox's hands, this was to be the death of literally thousands of demons. A Blaze of Glory At the final battle over the Well of Eternity, he jumped into the portal that was forming inside the Well. When he arrived in the realm of the Burning Legion, he killed many demons and eventually Sargeras came to put an end to the orc's life. However, before dying he managed to wound Sargeras (with the aid of his magic axe) and this small wound would later be the focus of Krasus and his allies spellwork to keep the demon lord from entering the world of Kalimdor. Thus Broxigar the Red died, not a mere honorable death, but struck down in a blaze of glory. When Krasus returned to the present day, his first act was to take Brox's magical axe directly to Thrall. Now his brother Saurfang, the Supreme Commander of the might of Kalimdor, holds his name in honor. =Temporal Mechanics= Mannoroth seemed fascinated by him. It's odd that Furion, Tyrande and Cenarius didn't recognize the Orcs as Brox's people, even after 10,000 years, though this could be a result of Nozdormu's intervention. However, Nozdormu could not have wiped the memory of Broxigar from the minds of Mannoroth and Sargeras, and the possibility that they simply forgot what he looked like is remote. When Kil'jaeden found the orcs, he would have recognized the description; even if he hadn't, Mannoroth would have. In fact, there is even the possibility that Kil'jaeden was actually looking for the orcs, based on one orcish warrior from before their civilization arose. What this essentially means is that the Old Gods created a predestination paradox, trapping the Orcs and the Legion in a causality loop: Kil'jaeden finds the orcs based on Mannoroth's description, corrupts them, they free themselves and allow Brox to go back in time, where he attacks Sargeras and provides the original description of what Kil'jaeden is looking for. This is all technobabble speculation, of course. Quotes: Brox: "Good battle! Many deaths to sing of! Many warriors to praise for the blood they've spilled!" Rhonin: "How lovely..." ---- Varo'then: "The first rule of war is to never be distracted..." Brox: "Second rule! Only fools talk so much on the battlefield!" ---- "I accept that I might die in battle - a glorious fate for an orc, shaman - but I am filled with dishonor for seeking it at the possible cost of those who fight against evil for their lives and those of others." "They mean no harm? They want my axe!" "That one (Illidan) misunderstands much... and underestimates more." "A good warrior welcomes all allies, human. This one thanks you." "Make me a good song, elder one?" "Tauren're good fighters. Welcome comrades in any war. Not as good as orcs... but almost." "Farewell, wizard! It is my honor to have fought beside you and the rest!" Category:Lore Characters